Distractions
by Buroo
Summary: Sequal sp to realizations in which we find how Raimundo and Chase are dealing. Lemon fic mature content in last chapter yaoi. not really sure what category this falls into.
1. Chapter One: Why Didn't You Wait

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own the show Xiaolin Showdown nor do I own any of it's characters. **

I decided to do this fic after I published my last one. It got pretty good reviews- it not being a well talked of coupling. One of my reviewers said "Is this the end of the story, or chapter? It would be interesting to see the other's reactions." Well that got my muse all worked up so I wrote this little number- my first real kinky fic ever.

**_THIS IS A MATURE YAOI FICTION- _no butt sex, but_ MATURE NONE THE LESS._**

**If you don't like this kind of story- don't read. **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**really mature content isn't introduced until the last chapter.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter One: Why didn't you wait?

"Listen, Rai, you're blowin' the whole thing outta proportion. It wasn't as bad as it looked like- "

"Not as bad as it looked like? Dude- you were writhing on the ground making out with Jack Spicer!"

Clay flushed. "We weren't exactly writhing…"

Raimundo snorted and looked away.

It had been three days since the Xiaolin monks had come across Clay and Jack in the clover field trying to suck each other's lips off, and Raimundo hadn't talked to anyone about it since.

He was absolutely furious for Clay not telling him that he was gay. (He was too angry to take into consideration that Clay himself had been confused about the whole matter up until that eventful day.) He was almost as angry with Kimiko, 'cause it turns out that she knew about the whole thing and hadn't told him. After all, it wasn't exactly a secret that Raimundo had a crush on Clay. Actually, the only reason that Rai hadn't made any moves towards Clay was because he was one hundred percent positive that the cowboy was as straight as a poker.

And now, now that he's found out that he and Clay, his biggest crush and secret love, played on the same team, Clay's taken. And not just taken.

Clay had to choose the absolute lowest, dirtiest, foulest person, probably on the face of the planet, to allow into his pants.

Okay, fine, maybe they hadn't actually gotten that far yet, but it was plain to see that that was the direction they were going in, considering Clay's position on Jacks "lower region". Clay had been trying to talk to Raimundo, trying to tell him that he was sorry, that he didn't know his sexual preferences mattered so much to the Brazilian monk, but Raimundo just wouldn't hear it.

Raimundo glared at Clay telling him plainly that this conversation was over and that it would be better for the both of them if Clay would just leave. The Earth Dragon's shoulders slumped a little and he turned his back and started to walk away.

But Raimundo wanted to end the meeting on his terms and yelled to Clay's retreating back,

"If you're so upset, why don't you go home with your little boyfriend? I'm sure he could make you feel better."

The backs of Clay's ears reddened as he said angrily, not turning back to Rai,

"Well maybe I will. I don't seem to be doin' so well off out here." And stalked back into the temple.

Raimundo sighed heavily and buried his head in his hands.

That had not gone well.

He moaned as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes.

He wanted to be with Clay so badly. He wanted to be able to call Clay his. He wanted to be the one Clay stayed up worrying about.

Not Jack.

Definitely not Jack.

Oh God- Clay!

'Why didn't you wait Clay? Why didn't you wait for me?'


	2. Chapter Two: His Again

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Disclaimer: _I- unfortunetly- do not own Xiaolin showdown, nor do I own any of the characters used in this fiction.**

**Whooo. Chase's point of view. I've noticed that Chase chapters are a bit longer than Raimundo chapters. I think it's because I like him better. **

**_PLEASE MAKE NOTE OF MATURE CONTENT WARNING IN CHAPTER ONE._**

**no- there isn't any mature content until chapter five (last chapter) but none the less...**

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: His Again

Chase flinched as he wrapped up his bleeding hand.

He was letting his emotions get the better of him. He had to calm down. He glanced down at his bloody hand and then at the mirror he had smashed. He would clean that up later. He wasn't up for much of anything right now.

His bandaged hand clenched as he thought about what he had seen. Jack sprawled out underneath that monk.

The monk that he had always ignored.

That Clay.

It was true, he had never taken Jack seriously. He acted too much like a silly little school girl around Chase, and not much of an evil genius, and defiantly not like someone worth the warriors time. And then all of the affection, all of the stutters, the hanging around, everything stopped, and Jack had stopped coming to Chase's lair. And when it all stopped, Chase realized just how much he relied on Jack's company. Everything was so quiet; it was driving Chase insane. And then, after what seemed like years, but was only a couple of months, Jack came back. But it wasn't Jack anymore. He was different some how- grown up- mature. He had come to apologize for all the trouble he had put the warrior through-

And to tell Chase that he wouldn't be bothering him anymore.

It felt like someone had stabbed him.

Of course, he didn't let that show. Actually, he put on an air of someone who has just had an enormous burden lifted off his shoulders.

It was exactly the opposite- especially after Chase went to see him fight. Jack had been spending his time wisely. He still sent his jack-bots after the monks, but probably merely out of habit. When Omi sliced neatly through one of the robots and went for Jack's head, the boy genius nimbly ducked under him, rolled, and grabbed the Wu all in one fluid movement. And then he was gone.

No boasting, no inane laughing, he just left.

It was then when Chase knew that he had to bring Jack back to him. No matter what it took, he would get him back.

That's why he followed the Goth three days ago- to try to corner him into coming back and working for him. But Chase lost sight of him as clovers suddenly filled the air, choking out all light. He was caught in the middle of their show-down. He walked calmly through the plants, knowing that eventually, the weeds would shrink back down, but abruptly caught onto sounds coming from just around the corner. Whimpering- moaning? Chase stuck his head through and his eyes widened as he saw Clay lying on top of Jack, his tongue in Jack's mouth, his hands on Jack's pants.

This Texan monk had the nerve to think that he had the right to touch HIS Jack.

And then it hit him: Clay's tongue was intertwined with another's.

All of it clicked into place.

Jack had left him for another.

For Clay.

And Chase fled, knowing that if he didn't he would take his anger out in a most inefficient manner.

Of course, it would be a lie to say that he had taken his anger out efficiently once in the sanctuary of his own home. His house was a wreck, furniture smashed, food rotting (Chase hadn't much of an appetite), treasures and antiques ruined. And now his mirror. But he couldn't stand to look at himself anymore. Every time he did, he imagined Jack standing next to him.

And God were they a good couple.

Yes- he would get Jack back.

Jack would be his again.


	3. Chapter Three: Need

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, nor do I own any of the characters... which really sucks. **

**This is definitaly the shortest chapter I think I have ever written- but I tried combining this chapter and some of chapter four, but the break wasn't as clean, so you'll just have to bear with a short chapter.**

**And a little thanks to all those who have been reviewing. I reeeeeallly love to hear from you guys. And I'm not that author who has to have a certain amount of people review before I continue. If I put a story up here, it will be completed in decent time. (I always write the whole story out first before I publish it.)**

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Need

Raimundo leaned against a tree panting.

He had run as fast, as far away as possible. He couldn't be around Clay anymore knowing what he did. As he ran, he understood that he wasn't angry with Clay- how could anyone stay mad with someone as wonderful as Clay?- but with Jack.

It was Jack that took Clay….

It was Jack that took Clay.

Jack took Clay.

From him.

Raimundo slammed his hand into the tree he had been bent over, leaving a fist-shaped imprint in the bark.

What could he do? He had to do something. Clay couldn't actually be in love with that scum. He had to force Jack away. Somehow. How- no. Not how… who. Who was it that Jack salivated over- before Clay. Who did Jack aspire to be? Who was the side for Jack's thorn?

Chase Young.

That was it. He would make Jack see how much he missed Chase. How much he needed to be with Chase… and not Clay. Yes, Clay would be crushed. Not just crushed but shattered. But Rai would be there to pick up the pieces. To put them back together. To make sure that Clay knew that Raimundo would never leave him.

But to do this, he would need Chase's help.

He groaned. He wasn't stupid. He knew Chase hated Jack. It wouldn't work. He needed _Chase_ for his plan to work. He needed Chase to coax Jack into coming back to him. And somehow, Raimundo doubted that that was something Chase was lining up for. Rai gazed determinedly up at the mountains.

He wasn't going to give up. He needed Clay, and deep down, Clay needed him. This was for Clay, not for himself.

And with that thought, he started up the slopes towards Chase Young.


	4. Chapter Four: Really Cared

**_Author's Notes: _**

**_Disclaimer: _Xiaolin showdown (nor any of it's amazing characters) belong to me, unfortunetly. **

**Finally- we're starting to get to the smutty parts! It's coming up in the last chapter- which happens to be the next chapter, so just hang on a bit. It's coming. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Four: Really Cared

Chase froze as he heard a knock on his door.

His whole body just stopped working.

He leaned the broom he had been using to clean up the mirror's glass against the nearest wall and ran to the door. He quickly composed himself- physically, anyway. His mind was rushing from all the things that Jack might say to him, to what he would say to Jack, and his heart was pounding painfully against his chest.

He opened the door….

And nearly shut it again as he saw, not Jack, but Raimundo, the Wind Dragon standing on his stoop.

His hopes crashed to the floor and his voice went icy.

"What on earth do you want here?"

Raimundo shuffled uncomfortably. He didn't know how to proceed. He opened and shut his mouth a couple times, and glanced up at the man standing before him.

"If you have nothing to say to me, leave."

"Iwanyoujackbacksoihaveclay."

"……what?"

Raimundo swallowed. "Clay's in love with Jack. I can't stand that. I need Clay. I _love_ him. I need you to take Jack from him so-"

Chase's mouth curved unpleasantly. "You want me to take little Jack from you so you can have your precious cowboy."

Raimundo's stomach dropped unpleasantly. He had been right all along. Chase would rather slit his own wrists than help him.

"Come in."

"What?"

"Come in. We can talk."

Raimundo looked at him, completely lost for words. "You're serious." Chase looked at him sarcastically. "Do you really want this monk ba-". "Yes." Chase turned to hide his smile. This couldn't have been more perfect. He showed Raimundo to a huge room with a long table stretching across it. Raimundo sat down uncomfortably. He didn't like being here and wanted to leave- soon.

But not just yet.

It seemed like Chase might actually pay attention to him and his heartache. He looked up at the handsome figure standing before him.

"Thank you." He managed to get out. Chase looked down at him.

"What for?"

Raimundo gazed at his hands, not being able to look his enemy in the eye. "For taking Jack away. I can't stand him being so close to my- uh- Clay." He shook his head, wetness gathering unintentionally in his eyes. "He was mine. Mine! Everyone knew how I felt. Well, maybe he didn't, but he- I don't know- should have asked me or something. I mean Jack Spicer of all people? I was aching every day knowing I couldn't hold him, couldn't be with him, and out of the blue Jack Spicer evil boy genius comes swooping down and catches him up! I can't…"

But Chase wasn't really listening to the boy's rambling, immersed in his own thoughts.

If Raimundo loved Clay as much as he said, but Clay loved Jack wouldn't Raimundo put aside his own needs and want Clay to be happy? And where was Clay happy if not with Jack? Yes, this logic applied similarly to Jack and Chase, but… Chase was evil. He didn't care about feelings other than his own…

That wasn't true. He really cared for Jack. Really. So he wouldn't tear him away from Clay… for the moment… but he needed someone to hold, if just for a minute. He needed to release all of this pent up emotion somewhere…

As his eyes fell onto Raimundo still talking, his mouth curled again…

"… But Kimiko said that Clay wouldn't-" Chase cut Raimundo off.

"You don't care for him as much as you think."

Raimundo's mouth fell open. "Have you not heard a word I said?"

"No."

Raimundo blinked, not expecting an answer so blunt. Chase stepped forward, and Rai stood up, not wanting him to tower over his figure.

"We don't need them. Either one of them. What we need..." Chase drawled, continuing to walk until Raimundo was trapped against a wall, and they were nose to nose,

"…is a distraction."


	5. Chapter 5: Distraction

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Disclaimer: _I do not own Xiao lin showdown nor any of it's characters. **

**Ooook. Here's the real smut. Be warned- no real sex- just well, movement. Last chapter! Thank you so much for you reviews!!! If you have a real sincere problem with this (that's not just "eww sex is icky- you'll burn in hell!") please inform me. **

**By the way- I'm wiccan, and don't believe in hell, just so ya'll know. **

**---------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Five: Distraction

Raimundo squeaked as he backed into the wall. "Di- Distraction? What do you…uh… you… um… mean?" Chase pushed his knee in between Raimundo's legs.

"Let's just face the facts, shall we. Clay is gone from you. Jack is gone from me. There isn't much of a chance of them coming back anytime soon... so, why don't we momentarily focus our attention… elsewhere?" Chase breathed into Rai's ear, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"But I don't love you! Hell, I don't even like you! Actually, I couldn't care less if you disappeared off the face of the…umm… the uh… plan- uhnnn…" Raimundo couldn't get much else out. Chase was massaging his groin with a very talented knee... who knew knees had talent?

Chase chuckled. "Do you seriously think that I care the slightest for you? If you do, you are sadly mistaken. I only need one to love, but unfortunately, he's taken at the moment by, ironically, your little friend- so why not put 'love' aside and focus on fun."

"But Clay-"

"Is infatuated with someone other than yourself. Get over it. It probably won't last long, so in the mean time, direct your attention towards your more pressing needs."

Raimundo couldn't really talk. Chase's knee was speeding up movement and he couldn't get words past his stuck throat. But then it stopped, and his head jerked forward.

"Chase, we shouldn't, it's- WOAH… uhnnn…..uh…." Chase had stuck his hand down Raimundo's trousers and well, what do you know- it turns out that Chase's knee wasn't his only talented appendage.

Chase smirked. He knew that the young monk needed this release as badly as he did, and why let such an opportunity spoil? They would tide each other over until their true lovers came back to them, and considering teen love, that wouldn't be long.

Raimundo's head fell back against the wall. Chase obviously had had some experience. He couldn't stop his hips from bucking into him a couple of times.

He knew this was wrong.

He shouldn't be doing this.

But… he did need something to distract him from heartache and… this felt reeeeally good. He couldn't help the moan that emerged from his mouth as Chase's hand sped up. His breath came in short gasps and his hips moved simultaneously with Chase's movements. He was so close. He stopped breathing… his whole body tensed up… and Chase took his hand out of Rai's pants.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Chase smirked at the outrage in the monk's voice. He didn't answer, but simply pushed Raimundo's pants down and unzipped his.

Raimundo's mouth went dry as Chase sprung free from the confines of his pants. And then Chase pushed himself against Rai- and moved up, wriggling against the other's body.

Raimundo cried out at such intense pleasure. Chase moved speedily against the boy, his breath coming in short pants, his body obviously needing this. He buried his head against Rai's shoulder as he came closer and closer to the edge… but not before Raimundo. His partner's whole body tensed up and he shuddered and cried out as pleasure racked his body… and he pulled away before Chase could finish, causing him to curse colorfully, and reach to finish himself off… but his hand was caught by another's, and then a mouth enveloped him.

Chase's head was thrown back and he noticed he wasn't breathing.

Chase threw his head back moaned, thrusting into Raimundo who egged him on until he was spent. Chase reached a shaky hand into his hair.

Oh God Jack… I can't wait until I can try that on you…

Raimundo spat everything out of his mouth and pulled his pants up. He glanced at Chase.

"Ummm…"

"I'll see you around kid?"

"Yeah- yeah I guess you will…"

The End

Ummm... 'little glance around' if this is too much for an M rating, just tell me and I'll change it lickity-split.


End file.
